theworldofblueteamfandomcom-20200213-history
The New World Order
The New World Order was a political and ideological extremist group that was founded by communist politician Atticus "Boss" Cassidy. The NWO began as little more than a group of supporters of the extremist Boss Cass during his infamous bids for presidency of the United States, and it was initially a reactionary group that aimed to change the nation's policy in the wake of recent political turmoil and extraterrestrial invasions. The radical Boss Cass eventually caught the attention of the elusive Dragon sorcerer Malefor. The dark master saw in Cass a worthy tool, and so offered the politician wisdom and power if he would carry out the sorcerer's will. Boss Cass accepted, and over the following months, his following skyrocketed and he managed to manipulate many other influential people and groups. Forging alliances with military groups and disgruntled political leaders, Boss Cass gave rousing speeches and promises of power that rallied armies to him. This even included deals with the extraterrestrial Covenant and the science/research corporation, Apex Tech, which was the foundation for the infamous Hydra Initiative, creating weapons for the NWO and terrible experiments for the group's advancement. Once Cass had enough under his rule to forcefully claim leadership of the UN, Malefor instructed his servant to overthrow the nations of Earth. Following a brutal but somewhat quick conflict, Boss Cass and the NWO deposed the UN and hijacked the alliance. The group remained in power for over a year, where they committed unspeakable atrocities against the people of Earth. Various pockets of rebellion sprung up across the world, but were stamped out very quickly. However, one insurgence spearheaded by Blue Team managed to cut off the head of the NWO by killing Boss Cass. From there, the rest of the Empire shattered and broke into smaller, far-less powerful groups. Many of these groups remain active to this day. History Culture Society Religion The New World Order was unique among governing societies in that, central to its philosophy was its religion. However, the NWO did not adhere to any popular or mainstream religion. In fact, the NWO bore more resemblance to a large cult. The New World Order practiced a religion which focused on the worship of a being known as the Great One, The Beginner and Ender, and the All-Master. They called this system of beliefs, the One-World Faith. The NWO's religion followed a code of beliefs and behaviors which strive to glorify the Great One, and to bring about his kingdom upon all the world. This religion was put into place by Boss Cass himself, in collaboration with Hephaestus the Gray. The ideology is used to keep their followers in line, grant a sense of common purpose, and to actually glorify the being of worship. Only Boss Cass and Hephaestus were aware that this "Great One" central to the NWO's religion was in fact the Dark Master Malefor. When Malefor instructed Boss Cass to dismantle the UN by force, he also commanded Cass to implement within his new empire, a religion of worship surrounding himself. However, he did not want every detail about himself to be known - Malefor preferred the idea of his followers believing half-truths or outright lies about their master, in order to make them easier to control. Boss Cass and Hephaestus of the Bears made this reality. Malefor did not actually care at all about his followers within the NWO, as he saw them as beneath his concern, expendable, and means to his end; becoming the one true god of Earth. When the NWO hijacked the UN and became the one world government around the year 2155, all nations were forced to accept this religion and acknowledge Malefor as their lord. Refusal to do so meant exile, death, or being sent to labor camps. The religion itself held several tenets core to its practice, which all followers of the religion within the NWO and among the common people were expected to follow. They were: * Total obedience and submission to the Great One. * Hard work to glorify the Great One and bring about his kingdom. * Purge those who are lesser and unworthy of the Great One's kingdom. These three tenets governed all practice within the religion and the NWO as a whole. This corrupt and oppressive ideology was founded on Malefor's lies, and led to the deaths of thousands if not millions. For these reasons, when the NWO fell, so too did the practice of this faith, although delusional extremists still clung to the religion for years afterwards. Doctrine and dogma within the One-World Faith held that, at the end of time, when the Great One saw that the world was ready for him, he would come to Earth in his true form, cull the weak, cast down the mighty, and enslave the humble. Only the strong would stand at his side for this ordeal. Then, the religious legend said, he would "remake" the world as he saw fit, and the faithful would enjoy a paradise beneath the Great One's gaze. However this was all part of Malefor's grand lie, he never intended to share power with anyone, not even Boss Cass. It seems likely that were he to have succeeded, Malefor would have gladly caused the total annihilation or subjugation of all peoples, even his followers. Category:Factions